Stranded
by rockyb12110
Summary: In an A/U Jerry and the guys constantly tease the girls. One day they kinda took it too far. What happens when the guys try to make it up to them? What happens when they crash on an island and get stranded? To survive,they have to work together. Will they put aside their differences? Will the girls eventually fall in love w/ the guys? Are they ever going to be saved? Bad sum. :)
1. Chapter 1

Stranded

Chapter 1; (No _One P.O.V.)_

"Aww, is Kimmiey angry because she broke her nail?" Jack teased Kim. They were currently all in the main hall at Seaford high. Jack and his friends laughed and high fived each other.

"Shut up, Brewer. " Kim snapped at him while slamming her locker door closed. _"Thank God it's Friday!" _ She thought to herself.

"Yeah, no one even likes you guys. I swear all or you guys think you're cool but you're not. You guys are just a bunch of stupid Karate geeks." Grace snapped and said to the guys. The guys stopped laughing and what they had been doing and looked at the girls. Jerry stepped out of the little pack they had and stood in front of Grace. He had his hand on his chest and pretended to look offended as he gasped pretend-edly.

"Gracie, Gracie, Gracie. Echo de menos. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado con nosotros? ¿Hicimos algo mal? O ¿se rompe su propio clavo? Chica, chill. También, ya que no me entiendes, mi corazón le pertenece a usted. Jaja! Pero también y en serio, ¿por qué estás enojado con nosotros aunque? ¿Es algo que dijimos? Pero chica, sabes que es la miel de la gran verdad. Why?" Jerry winked at Grace after. Grace rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"You idiot! I take Spanish too and I'm part Puerto Rican, I can understand you!" She says exclaiming. "And don't call me Gracie." Gracie said after a pause. She glared at them him once more.

"Oh really? Then what did he say?" Milton says walking over to them while smirking and raising an eyebrow. Rolling her eyes, Grace says,

"He _said _"' Gracie, Gracie, Gracie. My miss-es. Why are you so angry with us? Did we do something wrong? Or break your own new nail? Girl, chill. Also, since you don't understand me, my heart belongs to you. Haha! But also and seriously, why you're angry with us though? Is it something we said? But girl, you know that however it is the truth.'?" When she finished, the guys looked at Jerry, who starred guilty at the ground and was blushing. Grace smirked. "Also, my heart will _never _ belong to you Jerry. I _hate _you!" With that, the rest of the girls flipped their hairs at the guys and sashayed off.

The rest of the guys starred at the ground, shocked.

You see, Kim and the girls? They're the most popular ones at school. They sit at the popular table, they are in cheerleading and every sport. They are all on the high honors, they are girly girls. They are the most beautiful girls in the whole school.

Although, one unique thing about them is that even though they are like that, they don't exactly look like it. For example, they don't really wear heavy makeup or wear slutt-ly clothes. Not only that but also, most of the time they don't really act as mean as they act towards the boys.

The boys? Jack was popular but he wasn't exactly the snobby. Jack would rather hang out with his friends, skateboard, and do karate. He is actually really down to earth. This goes along with the rest of the boys.

However, these boys usually hit on the girls and tease them because they are in love with them. For example Jack likes Kim, Eddie likes Kelsey, Milton likes Julie, and Jerry likes Grace. Why they do that? Because boys are weird... Just kidding, they do it because they are really just hiding their true feels from the girls.

Any who, back to the real story... The rest of the day went by real slow.

The guys avoided the girls and the girls ignored them...That was until the end of the day.

"Come on Kim, we said we were sorry." Jack pleaded, following Kim.

"No. Just leave us alone Jack." Kim says rolling her eyes as she/the girls, walked towards the Seaford High entrance doors. As she opened the door, Jack closed it with one hand and kept it there.

"No, not until we are forgiven." Jack says to Kim. Kim shivered at how close she and Jack where to each other. The two were literally chest to chest. Jack had been looking down at Kim so his face and her face were literally face to face. Kim shivered at his hot breath on her. Kim was suddenly lost into his chocolate brown eyes. Jack smirked at this reaction. Leaning in, leaning it, soo close. But then Kim snapped out of it and put a hand on Jacks' chest and pushed him away.

"Uh." Kim says stuttering, trying to regain her confidence back. "Um. " She cleared her throat. "Um, Jack, uh, I gotta go." She says neverously as she ran out. Jack smirked in victory. The girls soon followed her but was stopped by Milton.

"You know, you should count yourselves lucky because technically you girls should be the ones who are apolizging to us because we didn't say anything bad to you guys. But it doesn't matter we _are_ Karate geeks anyway." Milton says. With that they brushed shoulders with the girls and walked out the door. Grace and the rest of the girls looked at each other.

All of them had this guilty feeling. Grace shook her head.

"Girls don't let them get to you. Let's just go." She says. Kelsey and Julie just looked at each other and shrugged while following her.

**The next day**

The next came and the Bobby Wasabi students were at the Dojo practicing for the next tourament that they had soon.

"You guys where's Jerry?" Rudy says.

"He's late again." Eddie says sighing.

"Arghh!" Rudy said in frustration. "He knows that this tournament means a lot to this dojo!" Just then, Jerry came bursting through the door.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late but I finally fingured out a way for the girls to finally forgive us." He says smirking. The guys looked at him, interested. Rudy just looked confused.

**(Hey guys, yes I am here with yet another story. I am so sorry that I couldn't update my other two but I decided I was kinda getting bored with them hhaahah and that I pretty much was stumped on them too sooo... yeah. Plus Kickitfanatic are working together to help/write this story and a new soon and upcoming one that you will find out soon. hah a**

**So, what is Jerry's idea? What are they going to do? **

**Sorry can't ask much questions because otherwise it'll kinda give it away. But this is more of a prolgue of the story so.. **

**Reminder; If this doesn't seem like them, remember it's in alternate universe. They will seem different and this is kind of a different story. So. Any way, movin on. **

**Please remember to review if you want this story to be continued and to follow and favorite as well. **

**Horrible title I know. Also I know horrible summary too but I'm really sorry hha.**

**I am out!****:))**


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded

**(Alright quick A/N because a few people were confused of how this story works. **

**OfFiCiAl InSpIrAtIoN- :) To answer your question, hmm, idk ;) guess we'll have to find out soo. ;;;) **

**ILoveKickinIt- No, they are not all friends. They pretty much hate each other. Well, like the girls hate the guys because they aren't from their 'cliché' and the guys tease them. But they guys, yes they definitely love them but just don't show it ;) The girls do not, they do not go to the Dojo. Hence why Grace called the guys 'Karate Geeks'. **

_Chapter 2; (No One P.O.V.) _

Rudy looked at them all once more with a confused look on his face.

"Guys, what the heck is Jerry talking about? Who girls? Jerry, this better be a good reason because we really need to get working!" He says confused.

"Well, there's these girls at school-" Jack started but was cut off by Eddie.

"That we all have absolutely have no chance with by the way." Jack rolled his eyes at this and continued on,

"And well, they are all mad at us and we don't obviously want them to be." Rudy was still confused.

"And what does this have to do with anything?"

"Because we are in love with them but they hate us-"

"At least more than usual!" Milton says butting in. Jack had a frustrated look on his face.

"ANY WHO." He says annoyed. "Even though they hate us, we are all still in love them and obviously would like a chance with them." Rudy rolled his eyes.

"This is still not making any sense at all."

"I know but you keep interrupting!" He exclaimed. Rudy had an annoyed and surprised look on his face. He then started tapping his foot impatiently. "So, we were planning that if we do something to make them not mad slash hate us that much, they would forgive us."

"And we might have that chance again!" Eddie exclaimed with a positive adtitude. Everyone just rolled their eyes, knowing that they _really _ don't have a chance for real.

"Annnnyyywayyy so, _I _ got something special for all 6 of us." Jerry says proudly with a smile.

"Wait, wait, hold up. Who are these "special girls" anyway?" Rudy says using his fingers to make "quotations" around special girls.

With that, the guys had a dreamy look on their face as they looked up toward the celing thinking about their girl.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford is so beautiful." Jack says in awe thinking about that dress she wore for the Valentine's day dance this year.

"Graciel Victoria O'Doherty is so hot and full of swag." Jerry says in a dreamy voice thinking about how good she was at cheerleading.

"Kelsey G. Vargas is so talented." Eddie says, also in a dreamy voice thinking about how good she was at gymnastics.

"Jillian Lexi Scott is so smart." Milton says thinking about how Julie was on the high, high, honor roll. Rudy just stood there stunned. After a while, he had thought that looking at the boys who are seriously whipped over their girl, was getting boring so he marched into his office and muttered something about 'young love'.

When the guys snapped out of it, Jerry then said,

"Alright, I just got 8 first class tickets to Hawaii for spring break. Yo, the girls aren't going to turn us down for a trip to Hawaii, am I right?" The boys smiled together.

**The Next Day. **

The guys smirked as they saw the girls at lunch. So, they walked over to their table, not caring that people were starting to stare. When they got there, the girls gave the guys a cold glare.

"What do you want?" Kim says coldy while rolling her eyes. The guys shrugged and sat down in front of the girls and freely started to eat, as if everything was normal.

"Who the hell invited you guys here? This isn't your table, _geeks. _" Grace snaps.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, chica, calm down." Jerry says smuggly. Grace rolled her eyes, crossed her arms across her chest, and leaned back on the chair.

"Why _should _ I?"

"Beaccaauuusseeee, " Eddie started and paused first looking at the rest of the guys. They nodded asurringly. Eddie then turned back to the rest of the girls who were now in the same position as Grace, all with a bored, annoyed face. Raising an eyebrow, he says, "Because, I'm pretty sure that you guys aren't going anywhere for spring break." Julie rolled her eyes.

"Of course we're going somewhere, I'm pretty sure you mixed it up, _losers_. We are going to take a road trip to L.A. and uh, " Julie stops and scoffed at them, "We are going to meet the hottest guys in to planet." The guys shrugged 'uncaringly' and started to stand up.

"Okay, well, I guess you guys wouldn't be needing these 4 extra _first class tickets _ to Hawaii where we are going to stay at one of the best and expensive hotel in Maui. Psh, that's alright with us. Maybe we could just ask Kelli and Lindsey and them." Jack says starting to turn away. He purposely started to walk slowly away, a sly smirk on his face. Kim's eyes widen. She grabbed onto Kelsey and Grace's for arm. Turning to both of them , she stood up and yelled,

"WAIT!" The guys slowly turned on their heel. Kim squinted at them. "How do I know that you guys aren't just playing us?" Jerry reached out to his pocket and gave the girls their offical tickets. Sure enough, it was real. After they finally figured it out, Kim started squealing. "WE'LL GO, WE AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" The guys then grabbed the tickets from the girls, the girls pouted, confused.

"Ah, ah, ah. What's the magic word? What are the things you guys need to say to us first?" The girls looked at each.

"PLEASE! WE FORGIVE YOU!" They all say at the same time. The guys smirked at each other, it worked. Jerry and them then gave back their tickets. Although, they did not expected to be hugged, tightly. Even though it took them by surprised, the boys happily hugged them back. The whole time, the girls were saying, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Over and over. Heat came into their cheeks when the girls pulled away and gave them a kiss on the cheek before running away.

Oh, it was going to be the best spring break, ever! **One week later. (Jack P.O.V.) **

It was one week later after we told them and it was Friday, or the last day before our 2 week vaction with the girls. We were all currently waiting for the girls at the airport.

All of us are _very _ excited. I really couldn't wait to finally make my move on Kim... What? Can you blame a guy for trying?

**(Yeah, I really didn't know where to really end this. But here ya go. Kinda extra long for ya! =) **

**Oh and Look y'all's I'm seriously SOOO sorry for not updating this but I was really busy, especially with the MANY and I mean MANY exams I had. Not to mention and you would know if you followed me on Twitter, YouTube, and Instagram... **

**I MET LEO HOWARD AT THE CHICAGO MEET AND GREET! I have solid proof too. If you search on YouTube, Leo Howard meet&greet 2013, Chicago. Part 5. and the username is Kim Bermudez and when you see the video, you'll see a girl and Leo together... Yup =) That's me =) Haha! But yep... Met him on Saturday; 2-2-13**

**Yep. **

**=) **

**So, not really much drama in this... Just the really beginning of this. Hmm... What's going to happen next? **

**;) Oh yeah, a BOAT LOAD of drama coming up next time ;) **

**Haha. I hope y'all's weren't confused! **

**Thank you so much for alll the reviews and favorites and follows! I mean seriously! 11 reviews is the most I've ever gotten for only 1 chapter! Seriously! You guys are amazing and awesome! Please keep it up! I love y'all's! Y'all's inspire me to continue! **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW IF YOU HAVEN'T YET! BYYYEEE=))**


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded

_Chapter 3-(No One P.O.V.) _

Kim and the girls squealed in excitement as their cab driver halted to a stop at the airport. The girls quickly paid the driver and ran off to the check out center. After about 20 minutes of going through security and checking in they rushed off to the waiting center. They didn't need to drop their luggage off or really wait that much considering it was a private plane trip there.

When they got there, they saw the guys smiling warmly at them.

"Hey girls. So, since it's a private plane trip, we don't have to wait. Well, I mean we had to wait for you guys but whatever. Anyway come on in." Jack says but during the entire time, he had been looking at Kim. Kim blushed but hid her face knowing that she could not, ever like him.

However, the rest of the girls just nodded silently and boarded the plane.

Everyone ooh-ed and ah-ed when they got in. They were firstly greeted by two stewardess before they reached the real inside, inside of the plane. Inside, they saw huge, leather, seats, a bar, a huge T.V., and a mini T.V. on the seats. There was approximately 15 seats. It looked amazing.

Kim ran into the very first seat next to the window and grabbed the headphones and remote for the seat and started playing with it. She had wide eyes as she stared into the screen in fasicantion.

The Jack rolled his eyes but otherwise thought it was quite cute. He then took a seat next to Kim. The other ones either scattered throughout the plane or also sat next to their crush.

2 hours in the flight, everything was going perfect. The only thing was that after watching Kim's apparent favorite movie, which was Pitch Perfect, she had fallen asleep half way through and so, her head had been on Jack's shoulder. When her head hit his shoulder, Jack looked down at her.

"Kim." He said softly when she did. But all she had done was snuggle up even more and softly moaned.

Jack blushed, but put his arm around her for more comfort and then putting a blanket over them. Eventually, he too had fallen asleep and rested his head on her head.

From a naked eye, you might mistake them as a couple, but alas they weren't. Heck, they weren't even close to being best friends, much more being in a relationship.

Grace, who had been across from them, looked up from her magazine and smiled at the two.

Yes, she did hate _"the Karate Geeks," _ but she _**did **_ admit that Kim and Jack would make a cute couple. Quietly, she took a picture of them.

_"Hmmm, I could use this for both pay back AND just because."_ She thought in her head, still smiling. But her smile disappeared and turned into a scowl when she saw Jerry walk by from going to the bathroom and back to his seat.

Since he sat across but behind Kim and Jack, Jerry looked at Grace, worriedly, and leaned in his seat, elbows on his knees.

"Pst." He whispered quietly, but enough so that Grace could turn her head and look at him, still a scowl on her face. Tilting his head he says, "What's wrong, Gracie?" All she did was glare at him before turning around quickly and crossing her arms across her chest.

Jerry sighed to himself as he looked down and shook his head. Jerry was never going to get Grace to like him.

Meanwhile, Eddie who was in the very back, just in front of the bar, starred lovingly at Kelsey, who was in the seat behind Jerry which was across/in front of him. Kelsey was listening to some music, not knowing about her 'secret' admerer.

Julie who sat across from Eddie, noticed this. You see, Julie was the nicer one of the four girls. She had only followed what they said because she was afraid of not having friends. Truth be told, she didn't think that there wasn't anything that wrong with the boys. Tilting her head in curiousity, she nudged him,

"You like her don't you?" Julie said softly. Eddie turned to look at her, he nodded slowly. "You know, you could just-" She was suddenly cut off by the plane shaking violently. Everyone was soon alert. Kim and Jack woke up with a start. Everyone screamed and held onto their seats.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen... Please be calm and OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" The pilot first says calmly before freaking out.

Everyone looked at each other and screamed.

Meanwhile, with Jack and Kim,

"AHHHH! JACK!" Kim screamed holding on to the arm rests tightly. Jack looked at her. "JACK! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

Suddenly, they felt wind blowing hard, looking back they saw the two stewardess they had seen in the beginning with a parachute on their backs.

"SEE YOU SUCKERS!" One of them yelled as she jumped off. All of their eyes widen.

"I AIN'T GONNA DIE LIKE THIS! GOODBYE MOFOS!" The other yelled as she then jumped as well.

"AHHH! JERRY!" Grace screamed.

"GUYS! CALM DOWN. JUST PUT ON YOUR SEATBELTS AND HOLD ON TIGHT!" Jack yelled to everyone. Suddenly, they saw the two pilots who were SUPPOSE to be manning the plane, go out and grab a parachute.

"WHOA, WAIT MAN! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?" Jerry yelled over the wind.

"LISTEN EVERYONE, THERE IS ONLY TWO MORE PARACHUTES... AND I THINK THAT..." The first pilot paused before saying/thinking, " BYE SUCKERS!' Everyone's mouth dropped.

"NOOOO!" They yelled. The other pilot didn't say a thing before jumping off with him. Everyone again, looked at each other before screaming.

The last thing everyone remembered was seeing white while hearing a peicering, high pitched noise, and having contact with water.

During everything, even if the girls didn't notice, the guys that had a crush on their girl, removed their seat belt, and quickly got in front of their girl, protecting them from harm.

**(Hey! I haven't updated in um... let's see... 5 days! wow! xD Bhaha! How was that? Didn't I tell you drama will arise in this chapter ;-) **

**Bhaha! Well it did! **

**So will everyone be alright? Injuries? What's going to happen next? **

**I'm not really good at asking questions anymore... xD bhaha but you get it. **

**So... Yep! **

**UM BIG SHOUTOUT TO- kickfan4life. She or so I'm guessing xD is SOOO sweet. I love you! And are you happy that I updated? xD LMFAO I HOPE YOU DIDN'T DIE BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER XD! LMFAO! **

**BUT DON'T GET ME WRONG! I LOVE ALLLLL MY REVIEWERS! I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO KEEP DOING THAT PLEASE! Thank you by the way. **

**So, please, I'm begging you... **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! :)) **


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded

_Chapter 4-(Kim P.O.V.) _

Groaning, I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry. I realized that I was outside, on a beach. Water softy washing and crashing over my legs. The sun had blinded my eyes even more.

I groan again. Turning to my back and looking to the left of me, I saw Jack. His shirt was ripped up, leaving holes in which I could see his incredibly, hot, be- I mean, chest and abs.. He had scratches, blood, and bruises all over him. His shoes were no longer on him and the jeans that he was wearing was ripped up into shorts. His perfectly arranged hair was messed up but in a really cute- WHAT AM I SAYING?... But it was nicer to me... Uh...

Looking down at myself, I realized that I was better than how Jack looked. I had only few scratches and bruises, but probably more minor than Jacks'. My boots that I was first wearing (which was by the way designer) was looking horribly bad and 'worn out'. Sand was all over me. My hair was an absolute mess as well as my makeup. Not to mention the pretty white blouse I had on was dirty and wrinkled.

Sitting up, I saw the plane far away from where Jack and I were. Pieces all over the beach and everyone scattered but close enough on the beach. They looked just like me but the guys looked a little bit more bad rather than us girls.

This confused me, but I let it go because right now, that wasn't an important thing to worry about.

Rubbing my eyes, my eyes finally were better and I had good vision. I saw that, also, many of our clothes, belongings, and luggage's were scattered as well on the beach.

I realize that I wasn't the only one to wake up as well.

"AHHH!" Grace yells which make everyone stand up alert. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Everyone looked at each other while walking over to where she was. "WE ARE STUCK, IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! AND NOW WE HAVE NOWHERE TO GO? HA! YOU SEE KIM? THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO GO! I KNEW THAT THIS WAS A HORRIBLE DESICION! NOW WHERE ARE WE? DEFINATELY _NOT _ IN HAWII! UGH, THIS. IS. ALL. YOUR. GUY-ES. FAULT!" She exclaims or rather screeches loudly as she stomped her way farther from the water/beach.

"Chic-" Jerry starts.

"DON'T. YOU. START. WITH. ME. I THOUGHT WE MADE IT CLEAR THAT I HATED YOU. DON'T EVEN _DARE_ TO TALK TO ME!" Grace cuts him off pointing to him accusingly.

` "Grace, I think that we all need to calm down and-" Julie starts but once again, Grace, cuts someone or in this case Julie off,

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! STOP BEING SUCH A SMART ASS. I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU. " She groans loudly in frustration. "JUST, EVERYBODY, LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" With that she stomped off somewhere else.

"Wow, not even one day on the island, Grace's gone crazy." Eddie comments. All of snicker, even though we all know that it's wrong. Julie took a deep breath.

"Okay, girls. You guys all have your bathing suit under right?" Us girls nodded slowly. "Okay, good because you guys need to take off what you are wearing right now because judging by the sun we only have not 6 or 9 hours left till sundown and usually in situations like this night times round here can get down to the zeros and we need to make the most of the afternoon to try to dry those clothes off so we can use them later. "

"But what about the clothes we packed that are around the beach?" Kelsey asks.

"No. Don't worry about that. Time is ticking. If we use most of our time looking for our clothes well, we won't be able to build a fire, beds, and get necessary things for 'dinner'." She says using air quotes at 'dinner.' Meaning that we were going to have to either eat bugs or find fruit. I groan I really hope that things will get better.

However, looking across from me, I saw Milton with an impressed face. I smile. Him and Julie would make a really cute couple.

"But what about making that SOS thing like people do in the movies?" Jack asks. My heart suddenly skipped a beat when he said that. He was apparently right behind me and I didn't even know that. His chest was pressing against my back, (Considering all of us were in a tight circle) I died. It was comfortable. But I snapped my own self out of it. There was no way I could be falling in love with Jack. I was suppose to hate him not fall in love with him. Maye- NO, NO I DON'T!

Julie shook her head.

"There's plenty of time for that in the morning for now we have to focus on getting ready for our first day here." She paused before clapping her hands together for a few times. "Alright, let's set up some jobs." Everyone just nodded, listening intently.

"I'll get the wood and such." Jack says.

"I'll find Grace." Everyone looked at Jerry hesitantly.

"No, it's okay Jer, you could just get the fire wood with Jack, I'll do it." Kelsey volunteers. Jerry just nodded understandingly. I knew he really wanted to get close to Grace, but I think time will tell when he should because right now she's pissed off.

"Eddie, you got the food." He nodded.

"Milton, you and I will built temporary beds out of leaves and such, since both of us know this kind of stuff." Milton nodded. "Kim, if you want you can get us water and clean the salt out of it after I teach you how to. Or you could start getting the clothes because I guess we have enough people to get the important stuff." I nodded. "Oh, you boys have to do the same as well BUT KEEP YOUR SHORTS ON! Kim, please go find their shorts especially." I simply nodded again. I knew she said that because she didn't want things to be awkward. "Alright. Everyone know what to do?"

"Yes!" We say together. With that we started undressing. On the corner of my eye, I saw Jerry wince as he slid the shirt down his arm. He was hurt. It was probably why he wanted to go get Grace instead. So, now, I was going to help him.

**(Alright, there we go! This is when drama starts to uprise a little bit more than ever just saying... **

**So, what do you guys think of the story so far? A bit on the cliffy side, but that's okay, it's not that much. **

**What's going to happen next? What's up with Grace? Are they going to be saved in time before they all go crazy for each other? Is everything going to be fine? **

**Random shoutout to- LiveYourPassions beacuase I absoletuly just love this person and I really miss her reviewing on all my stories =( But she is just amazing. I love her. I love her stories as well! (Btw if you're not a girl well.. then, I'm sorry xD I'm guessing that you are) **

**THANK YOU TOO ALLLL MY REVIEWERS! OMG 31 ON ONLY 3 CHAPTERS THAT'S ACTUALLY A LOT! I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE MY INSPIRATION TO KEEP WRITING!**

**PLEASE CONTINE TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! =)) **


	5. Chapter 5

Stranded

_Chapter 5; (Kim P.O.V.) _

"Jerry are you okay?" I ask him while walking over to him. He looked at me confused but nodded.. "Jerry, lemme see your arm."

"Kim, I'm fine. Really." I gave him a stern look. He sighed and gave in to me. Carefully, I took his right arm and carefully examined it. It was bloody and dirty. I simply rubbed it when he jerked and screamed in pain.

"Jerry. I told you you're not okay. You have a broken arm. We have to get something to disinfect it slash wash it before something seriously bad happens. We need to make a temporary cast before they rescue. Not to mention, Jerry why didn't you tell sooner?" Jerry shook his head at me and waved his hands up and down at me.

"Shh, sh, sh. I'm fine I promise. Kim, I know you're worried and all but could you just go back to hating me?" I was taken back at the sentence. I had totally forgotten the deep hatred that all of us girls had against the guys. I sighed.

"Jerry, I may dislike you very much but right now we are pretty much in a life or death situation right now. And we all have to work together to survive here and if we lose you or anyone else despite the fact that us girls dislike y'all's, it would still be sad." I looked at Jerry with pleading eyes. "Please? Please let me help you." He sighed again and just nodded. I gave him a half smile. "Thank you." With that I took his good left hand and led him to where Julie and Milton was. Currently, they were ripping out huge palm tree leaves near the rainforest area. "Milton, Julie. I need help." I say when we reached the two.

Milton and Julie stopped ripping out one huge leaf and looked at us.

"Jerry, here, has a broken arm what do we do?" Milton tilted his head to the right and said,

"Was it be-" Jerry cut him off with a glare,

"Yes. Yes. It was." Julie and I looked at each other confused. What were they talking about? And why wouldn't Jerry want us to know? But both of us let it go knowing that there was more important things to take care of right now.

"Well..." Julie starts out before trailing off and pausing. She then walked past us and grabbed a shirt blow away from someone's luggage. "We could tie this around your arm so that it will be straight. The reason for this is because we want the bone to turn back correctly-" Jerry cut her off.

"Look, can you just do what you have do already? It hurts like _hell." _ Julie sighed and shook her head.

"It will feel that way for a while until we actually get rescued and you could be taken to a hospital. I know, I know, horrible. Unfortunately, we are in the wild, there's not much we can do. So, just give me your arm and I'll see what I can do." Jerry did as told and the two walked away somewhere.

Meanwhile, I removed the last piece of clothing I had before helping Milton continue Julie's job.

**(No One P.O.V.) **

The day went by slow but too fast for the stranded teens.

Night fall fell and everything went as planned.

Jack got the firewood, enough to last the cold, harsh, night, and stacked it perfectly in between the water and the forest. Kim got all the clothes she could find and stacked it about a few feet from the fire, so that everyone could either freely get clothes for the night or find their own-at least try too. She had also successfully learned how to turn saltwater into nice drinking water and had made sure that there was a huge bucket of it-she had built her own water holder by carving a huge tree bark into a kind of tub-ish thing. Julie and Milton had done quite a nice job of ripping the palm trees leaves and making a few laired 'bed' that went around the fire-they had also used tree bark to line it around the outer part of the leaf.

Eddie managed to find them some bananas, coconuts, pineapples, mangos, and papayas. All of them had had their fill-most of the fruits were sweet and delicious.

Kelsey, after she found a stubborn Grace in the middle of the forest, helped Kim dry up the wet clothes.

Jerry and Grace were the only ones that didn't really did any contribution to anything. Jerry, couldn't, he tried but he couldn't, at least not with his broken arm. So, despite the fact that he wanted to help.

Grace, being the stubborn and just Grace, she just sat nearby and watched.

Although, one good thing came to everything. Since they finished by sunset, they all sat and relaxed by the water, washing themselves up.

Now, all of them sat in silence around the fire.

Jack sat by Kim, then Jerry, Kelsey, Eddie, Milton, Julie, and Grace.

By now, all the girls had their messy and not really that dirty anymore, hair in a bun. Since Kim gathered up most of the clothes, all the girls had either their or the guy-es larger sweatshirt on. The guys remained shirtless but found another pair of shorts.

The only sound you could hear was the sound of the crackling fire (which they used Julie's glasses to point from the sun to the wood so that there was fire, right before night fell.) the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach, and the howls of wild animals in the night.

"So..." Kelsey says. Everyone looked at her. "Are you guys tired?" They all shook their heads no. Milton sighed.

"No, it would only be around eight o'clock pacific time."

"I guess we could try to sleep." Kim says. "We should get an early start. Maybe we could search the Island for clues to where we are." Everyone nodded, speechless.

With that, everyone laid down on the leaf and put their head on the log as a pillow and started to fall asleep.

**(BOOM! There we go =) Not much of a cliffhanger. Not much drama either. Just pretty much a chapter=) **

**So, what do you guys think of this story so far? What do you think is going to happen next? Are they all going to be fine? **

**Random shoutout to- jackandkimforever. I know I already gave her a shout out in my other story, but she deserves it because I love her story-Can't Get You Out Of My Head. It's amazing. =) go read it for me please?**

**OHMYGOSH thank you guys so much for 41 reviews at 4 chapters. You guys are literally amazing, I love you guys. You guys inspire me to continue. **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW. =))**


	6. Chapter 6

Stranded

_Chapter 6; (Kim P.O.V.) Day 2_

I groan as the light shined in my eyes and the stupid birds woke me up.

Opening my eyes, I realize that I wasn't at home or in my sweet, comfortable bed. I remembered that I was still on the stupid island, stranded with the Karate Geeks and my girls.

Suddenly, looking down, I saw a pair of arms wrapped protectively around me. Groaning again, I didn't really care, This was the only thing that made me comfortable. I closed my eyes, wanting to sleep once more.

But then my eyes snapped open, registering what had just happened.

Someone's arms were around me. Someone's arms were around me! Some was sleeping right beside me... Someone's' arms were protecting me.

Turning around in the persons' arms, I held in a gasp and my eyes widen.

It was Jack.

Carefully, despite what every piece of me was saying, I tried to get out of his arms. He wouldn't budge. Jack's grip was too strong and tight around me.

After a reallllyyy long time of trying to get out and tries me I tried, I sighed and gave up. When I did, although, I could have sworn I saw a smirk cross Jack's face.

Looking at him more clearly, though, Jack was honestly really cute. The way his hair was styled to match a regular skevy, skater boy's, even if his hair was supposed to be really messed up after everything we all have been through. The way his chest went up and down, telling me that he was still alive and well. The sly smirk on his face all the time. Those two moles on his face which was absolutely cute.

And then, underneath those closed eyes were probably the most beautiful, chocolate, brown eyes in the world.

I looked away and shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking this way, especially about _Jack. _ NO! I actually could not EVER think this way. Jack was well, Jack. I was suppose to hate him and he was suppose to hate me back. It's why he makes fun of me.

Not to mention, he's not from _our _type of group... As I said, he was a Karate Geek.

I really needed some time to think over things. Everything was just BLAH inside of my head. I need to leave...

So, I did what I really regretted doing.

"Jack." I says softly at first, poking his muscular chest. Which also made me think how him taking karate really did him good. Nothing. "Jackson." I say louder than the first time. Still nothing. "Please?" I begged, putting a puppy dog face. His eyes then fluttered open this time. I stared into his eyes.

I was right, they were big and beautiful. He looked at me right back, but confused. I bit my lip. "Uh, can you-um." I say awkwardly, trying to hint at him. Jack then realized what I was talking about as his eyes widen and then he quickly took off his arms around me.

Mentally, I whined at the loss of his warmth and comfortable-ness. Physically, Jack and I blushed, sat up and looked down.

Trying to forget what had happened moments ago, I looked around. I saw that everyone was as well waking up... Whoaaa, déjà vu...

After everyone sat up, alert... Okay well kinda... We all looked at Julie. She looked up as she stroked her chin, thinking.

"Okay, guys and girls... Judging by the sun, we all woke up a little late."Everyone looked at each other. Julies eyes widen. She then quickly said, "But that's okay! We still have a lot of time.." Julie then mumbled as she looked down, "It's not like we're going to get out of this island right away." Shaking her head, she looked back up, sighed, and stood up. "I guess that we should start getting breakfast." She turned to Eddie and Kelsey. "Can you guys get them?" Julie says in a hopeful voice. Eddie and Kelsey looked at each other. Both of them smiled and nodded back at Julie. "Uh, Jack and Kim, wanna get the water?" I looked at Jack, we both shrugged and then nodded. "Well, I guess you and I will have to stay here." Julie says, referring to Milton. He nodded. She then turned to Grace and Jerry who were across and far away from each other. "Since Jerry has a broken arm, I have to fix it again for him. So, Grace and Milton just stay here." Grace shrugged uncaringly, which made all of us roll her eyes.

**(No One P.O.V.) **

After everyone ate breakfast, everyone agreed that they wanted to either wash up, change, or use the bathroom. With that everyone went their separate ways.

Grace, however, was left at camp. She let out a bored sigh. Looking around, she disobeyed Julie's orders to stay in case there was an emergency. She stood up and walked deep into the forest as she did yesterday. Grace smirked as she walked deeper and deeper into the forest. She walked alone, in peace.

She enjoyed it... Until a voice yelled to her,

"GRACE, WATCH OUT!" The mysterious person then jumped on her, pushing her out of the way of whatever she was suppose to watch out. She screamed bloody Mary. Grace had her eyes closed, tightly, and she hung on to the person tightly as the two stayed on the rainforest floor they had landed, hardly, on.

Both of them were breathing hard, heart's pumping faster than ever. Grace dug her nails onto the back of her savior, eyes still closed. When she did, the person just wrapped their arms tighter around her, protecting her. The person just whispered sweet little nothings in her ear to calm her down.

But she was still in shock and the adreline was still pumping throughout her body. Grace tried to regain her breath but nothing was working.

After a while, the two heard voices and the sound of running feet on the forest floor. But both stayed in the same exact position the whole time.

**(HOLLA, THERE IT IS! Haha. I promised more drama since there was none last chapter so BOOM! **

**Yeah, I'm only updating this on a Thursday night because tomorrow, I'm afraid that I won't have time because I have volleyball practice and then Saturday I have a volleyball tournament 7am to 5pm. Sunday, I have a party so... Yeah, since this is the most favorite story of mine that y'all's wanted me to update, here we go =) **

**Bahah, moving onto the story. So... I'm kicking up the romance up a little bit... and Drama is going higher and higher. **

**So, what happened? Who is the mystery person that saved Grace? Ha, saved grace, haha Catholic reference.. *ahem* Sorry, sorry. Anyway, why is Grace so stubborn? Ha, that's what she gets xD. Romance anytime soon? Will they finally get saved? Are they all going to be fine? **

**Random shoutout to-JazzyJasmine24 =) I really like her story "Kick: It's Kim and Jack" Love ya girlfriend! Bhaha **

**HOLY SHISH KABOBS (Ha Shake It Up reference) ARE Y'ALL'S TRYIN' A KILL ME? 56 REVIEWS? Y'ALL'S ARE SOOO AMAZING AND AWESOME OMG I WISH I COULD HUG EVERYONE OF YOU AND THANK YOU. =O Like seriously! I LOVE YOU GUYS! KEEP IT UP! **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!=))**


	7. Chapter 7

Stranded

_Chapter 7; (No One P.O.V.) _

_ ~10 Minutes Earlier~ _

Kim happily skipped back to the camp after she had finally changed. When suddenly a loud scream was heard throughout the island. Kim stopped and looked around. She saw that everyone as well was finished at whatever they were doing and were on the way to the camp, stopped in their tracks, eyes wide. Everyone then ran to wherever the scream was.

She gasped out loud and put a hand to her mouth when she got to the destination.

Kim looked at everyone who had a similar look on their faces, shocked and horrified. Everyone froze at the scene

There, they all saw Grace and Jerry on the ground. Grace had her eyes closed and was hanging tightly onto Jerry. Jerry was protecting her and was on top of her, whispering and comforting her.

Slowly and silently, Jack walked past them and took the knife that was wedged into a tree, out. He looked at it, studying carefully.

"It's a machete." Jack then waved it in the air, skillfully, a few time. "This could take out and kill a person, quickly." Jack faced the group and eyed them all carefully with a seriously look on his face. "Guys, I think someone's trying to kill us and we are not alone here." Everyone gasped and looked at each other.

"Then, what do we do now? I mean it's bad enough that we're already living in horrible conditions. Now someone's trying to _kill _us?" Milton asks worriedly. Jack shook his head, still studying the machete.

"Not exactly." Everyone rose their eyebrows at Jack, confused. Jack gave them another serious look. "_People _are trying to kill us."

"What?" They all yelled together. Jack nodded sadly and pulled the group into a tight circle. As he was doing that, Grace had finally calmed down and Jerry helped her up.

Grace was blushing madly when she stood up. After she dusted the dirt from her and her clothes, she shyly and quietly said to Jerry,

"Thanks. Thanks for saving me." With that she looked at the ground and started to play at the end of her shirt. Jerry gave her a half smile and hesitantly put an arm around her, she let him, moving closer to him.

"No problem, Grace." He whispers in her ear. She looked up at him and gave him a half smile as well.

Jack then continued on as he put the machete in the middle of them all.

"See this?" He asks the group, pointing at the symbol at the base of the machete. It was a symbol of a sun. Everyone nodded slowly. "It's like a symbol, a tribe symbol or something. I'm guessing it has something to do with the sun. I'm not too sure, but whoever these people are, they obviously most likely know a lot about the wild." Everyone looked at each other, again, not knowing what to say.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Milton croaked. Jack pouted and shook his head, putting the machete in his belt loop.

"Nothing." He calmly said. Everyone was taken back at this

"What? Can you say that again?" Eddie says shocked. Jack shrugged.

"We do nothing. I mean if we move closer to where we are now, they'll probably kill us. I mean most likely the reason why they want to kill us is because we're in their territory. If we stay out in the open until we can actually get rescued, we'll be safe and it won't be our problem anymore." Jack explains.

"Then I guess we should head back then." Kim says after a moment of silence. Everyone just nodded, walking back to camp.

When they got to the camp, it was already high noon. The sun beat down on them as they sat down by the water or by the camp.

Kim, who was the only one actually close enough to the water that it crashed onto her legs, sighed. She looked at the ocean as she brought her legs up, rested her chin on her knees, and wrapped her arms around them.

She thought about Seaford, her sisters, her baby brother, school, she thought about a lot. She suddenly felt a presence next to her. Jack looked at her as he took a seat next to her, closely. He looked at the direction she was looking at.

"It's nice." Kim, who finally realized that he was next to her, looked at him. She nodded.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack asks. Kim shrugged.

"Meh, it's really nothing. Just thinking about my family, school, ya know the normal stuff." Jack nodded. Kim slightly blushed, finally seeing how close they were.

Jack opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted with a scream. Kim and Jack sprung up quickly and ran to where the scream was.

It was close to where the plane crashed. When they got close enough, they saw that the girls were tied up and mouths covered, with some men with sword and tattoos guarding them. Meanwhile, the guys were fighting men that looked similar to those next to the girls.

They wore tribeable clothings and red markings/tattoos on their bodies.

Suddenly, Jerry was on the ground. Eventually, the rest of the guys were on the ground as well. Jack looked at Kim, she shrugged and ran to help the girls. Jack then skillfully, using his karate to knock them all out.

Kim then signaled the girls to run as she finally untied them. They ran faster than Kim thought they could ever run.

Jack breathed out, tired, putting his hands on his knees. Kims eyes widen, seeing one of the men get up with a sword behind Jack.

Before thinking about what she was doing, she pushed Jack out of the way and gave him a perfect judo kick to the temple. The men fell to the ground, knocked out for real this time. Jack's mouth dropped and his eyes widen as well as Kim's.

"Uh." Kim stuttered, not knowing what to say. Karate was suppose to be one of her _secrets_. No one could know about it. Especially, not Jack.

**(BOOOMMM! Haha.. There it is! **

**Sooo. It was Jerry huh? ;;) *Raises eyebrow and rubs chin* And tsk, tsk, tsk, Kim. Looks like secret's out. **

**Bhaha, can anyone tell me where I got this from-"Judo kick to the temple." ?**

**Anywho... Is this good enough? What's going to happen next? Who/what is this "tribe." Are they going to get rescued soon? Kick soon? Jace? What will Jack say? More drama? etc, etc. **

**Sorry y'all's I know, I know, hate me for not updating so long, but I had A LOT of volleyball tournaments and practices and it's really hard juggling it with homework as well. But today I didn't have homework, plus volleyball was like short... Also, I kinda ran out of ideas.. BUT I GOT IT, I GOT IT NOW XD. **

**Randome shoutout to- Sawesome1 because she made me smile with her review=) And seriously? Favorite story of FanFiction? OMG, blushingggg Ily! *Heart* **

** .LAWD. I THINK I WANT TO DIE. ****70**** REVIEWS IN ONLY 6 CHAPTERS? OKAY IT'S OFFICIAL, I'M DEAD! BHAHA! BUT YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY AMAZING AND AWESOME! I KNOW THAT IT'S SERIOUSLY STUPID THAT I ALWAYS DO THIS BUT I REALLY APPERCIATE IT AND I REALLY AMAZING AND JUST AHHH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE WHEN I HAVE A BAD DAY. THANK YOU SO MUCH! KEEP IT UP!1**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!=))**


	8. Chapter 8

Stranded

_Chapter 8:(Kim P.O.V.) _

I nervously bit my lip. He wasn't suppose to know about that. No one was.

But... In my defense, Jack could have died.

As Jack stood up, he had a mixed look on his face; a shocked and impressed look on his face.

"Whoa! How did you do that? That was amazing! Like seriously!" Jack exclaimed. I rubbed my upper arm and looked down. Looking back up, I bit my lip again. Jack was still ranting about how amazing and awesome it was. When he looked at me, he stopped for an answer.

I was speechless, in shock. Was this going to changed everything now?

Stuttering, I say,

"Uh, um, well, you see. Um." Jack rose a suspicious eyebrow at me. I closed my eyes and sighed knowing that there was no way out of this. Opening my eyes again, I say, "I knew how to do that because I used to take karate when I was younger." Jack still had his eyebrow rose at me. Taking a deep breath, I let it out before saying, " When I got older I stopped. But I still remember everything." Jack took a step towards me and persuaded for me to continue.

I looked into his eyes. His eyes showed concern, genuine one too, and curiosity. Looking into his eyes the whole time, I went on, "By the time I had stopped it all together, I had already became a third degree black belt... That was four years ago. "

"Why?" He says unsurely, although.

"Why what?" I ask, stalling because I had already knew what he was asking about. I bit my lip as he said,

"Why did you stop? Why? Kim, even though I'd never seen you do it before and had merely seen only a little, I could tell that you're amazing at it." I sighed. In my head, I was debating whether or not I should tell him. Staring at the ground, I say as quietly as I can,

"Because. Because I was bullied." But apparently, Jack heard it. He rose his eyebrow again.

"What?" I looked up at him and bit my lip, trying to hold back tears.

"Because I was bullied." I whisper. "I was bullied because I took karate. They told me that I was a guy. They told me that it was stupid. They were so mean to me. And soon after that they said that I was ugly because I was being me. It hurt Jack." I shook my head and looked far into a distance. I then said in a regular voice, "Why am I telling you this? You don't care. You'll probably just tell everyone. Tease me. You don't really care, just like everyone else." On the corner of my eye, I saw Jack shook his head.

He then made me face him, pulling my chin up with two of his fingers. He then cupped my face, looking me in the eyes as Jack said seriously,

"Kim. It's okay that you take it. Who cares what they say? I think that it's pretty hot and amazing that you _do _or well, actually _used_ to do karate. Besides I think that it's cool that you're not like anyone else. You're different. Unique. And Kim, you are so beautiful" As he paused. I blushed at the fact that he had called me amazing, beautiful and hot. "I _do _care. I'm not like them, remember? Karate geek?" I laughed as he tried to lighten up the situation. "I won't tease you. That would be too far and mean." He paused and leaned in. I leaned up. Our lips were centimeters apart as he then said, "Look, Kim, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I am in-" He was then cut off by someone screaming,

"HEY! KIM, JACK! COME ON HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO START THE CAMP FIRE!" I closed my eyes and sighed. So damned close. We quickly pulled away and started off to camp. But we lingered slightly, just enjoying the comfortable silence and each others' company.

When we got to the camp, we took a seat next to each other.

Grace, who was across the fire from me, smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. I then noticed that her and Jerry were sitting next to each other closer than normal and Grace wasn't yelling and screaming at him... Weird... Julie was happily passing out the food to everyone as well as Milton. Eddie and Kelsey were meanwhile, lost in their own little world.

I turned to Jack. He gave me a warm smile and leaned back onto the log, arms spread out. I smiled back and him and leaned on the log and one of his arms.

When Julie came around to me, as she gave me a coconut, she winked at me. I rolled my eyes but happily gave her a shy smile.

It was silence for a while, expect for each other's quiet small conversations.

"Hey, Jerry, how's your arm?" I ask since he was next to Jack. Jerry smiled at me.

"It's fine, Kim, thanks for asking. It kinda started hurting after that one guy tackled me down to the ground but otherwise it's not that bad." I smiled at him back.

"So what happened after you guys ran?" Jack asks. Grace smiled and answered,

"Well, at first we were all out of breath but after we calmed down, we decided that it was best to get moving because we had already lost one hour but we did it in less than thirty minutes so it's okay. We waited until after Julie started the fire before calling you guys down." We both smiled at her.

After that, I stood silent looking at the fire. Jack noticed this. He tapped her arm.

"Hey, you okay?" I gave him a small smile and nod.

"Yeah, thanks for asking though." Jack then, but very hesitantly, rubbed my back.

"I know that you may not trust me or like me or anything, but despite everything, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you." I blushed and smile at him.

**(Okay. BOOM! Lol. This was I guess kind of like filler chapter but like hey, some Kick lol ;). Haha, I didn't know how to end this, sorry. Oh btw, I'm so sorry for not updating, it's just ya know, school stuff and plus I had writers block :-/. **

**OHMYGOD THIS RANDOM SHOUTOUT BELONGS TO- ilovekick4ever1997 OHMYGOD I FEEL SO HONORED FOR ONE OF THE BEST AUTHOR'S ON HERE TO REVIEW MYYY STORY :o. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**93 REVIEWS?! OMG YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND AHHHHH! THANK YOU! IDK HOW MUCH I HAVE TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THIS! PLEASE CONTINUE!**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite.:)) **


	9. Chapter 9

Stranded

_Chapter 9: (Kim P.O.V.) _

As we both stare into each other's eyes, that was when I knew it. I fell. I fell so hard. _ Really hard. _

I. Am. In. Love. With. Jackson. Brewer.

Amazing and surprising right? I seriously never thought that the day would come that I, _Kimberly Anne Crawford, _ would ever fall for the skevy, but cute, skater boy and Karate Geek. But then again I was one as well...secretly anyway...

After a while of both of us just staring and smiling at each other, I looked away. Looking instead at the fire as I rubbed my upper arm, a nervous habit I had.

"You cold?" I suddenly hear after a few minutes. I jumped and looked at Jack. This was when I realized that we were _again, very, _close...Boyfriend and girlfriend closer... He gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you but you seemed cold." I smiled at him, he was always so kind-mostly-, even when I wasn't. I bit my lip and nodded. Jack then returned my smile as he removed the sweatshirt he had put on when we came and gave it to me. I opened my mouth to protest and tried to give it back to him when he shook his head at me and said, "Don't. Keep it." I looked at him worried, he caught on. "Don't worry, Kim. I'll be fine." He paused and cocked his head and me and looked at sincerely. "I promise. I'll be okay."

Nodding, I hesitantly, put it on.

It was really warm. I inhaled his scent. It smelled nice and natural to me-despite the fact that none of us had had a proper shower in about three days and that the clothes were absolutely dirty. For me it just felt so right-us together, sitting together, enjoying each other's company- but so wrong.

I looked away once more. I really needed to think about this. Alone.

But just as I did, Eddie interrupted the 'silence'.

"Hey, yo, Jack." He says. Everyone looks at him and I felt Jack behind me nod at him. Eddie smiled at him. "Guess what I found?" Eddie paused for a second, not even letting him answer. "A guitar!"

Everyone looked at him confused. I mean really who would find a guitar in the middle of nowhere?

Eddie then reached behind him and Kelsey's log and took out a guitar. So he _wasn't _ lying. It was very nice guitar, although.

"Whoa, dude!" Jack says surprised behind me.

"Yeah, man. I found it on shore, probably washed up by the waves. But it must of been abandoned and well, I found it! And took it."

"Wait." Grace says. We all look at her. She had a confused face on. "Why does it matter that we find it? I mean it's technically no use anyway." We- minus Jack and Eddie- all nod together.

Jack smirked as he said,

"Welllll, it has _some _use to it." He paused. "Eddie, give it here." Eddie did as told and passed onto Jack. We all look at him confused as he started to tune it up.

When he finished, he played a very simple, but impressive little tune.

"That was cool. How come you never performed in front of people?" Grace says. I smiled and nodded at him. He returned it once more and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I never had the chance." Mateo then suddenly spoke up as he stood up- well, as fast as he could.

"Yo, that was nothin'! You should see him on the electric guitar. Yooo, he be dope at it." I rolled my eyes at his grammar but when I took a glance at Grace, she was looking at him lovingly. Yep. She was whipped... I turned back to Jack,

"So, you could play?" He nodded, still smilin at me. I then gave a him a small smirk as I tapped my chin with my pointer finger. "Hmmmm. Can I request a song then?" Jack gestured me to go on. I smiled. "Can you play Had Me Hello by Luke Benward?" With that he actually started playing the song. I was shocked that he even knew the song, anyway.

When the melody for the chorus came, I started to sing,

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now__  
__ Cause I'm so, so good to go__  
__ Don't say Don't say good night you know__  
__ You had me hello (X3)__  
__ Don't say Don't say good night you know__  
__ You had me hello_

The girls smiled huge at me as while the guys stared at me confused and impressed. Grace and Jack gestured for me to go on. And I did.

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word__  
__ Cause you ain't saying nothing__  
__ I ain't already heard__  
__ Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud__  
__ And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

After that everyone soon the joined in. The rest of the night, all of us sang songs, danced a little (more like Grace and Jerry having a 'dance battle') and actually just had fun in a long while.

When our laughter died out, everyone eventually fell asleep. Just as I was about to sleep, I felt Jack slip his arms around my waist once more. I smiled.

_The Next Morning_

About a few hours when I woke up, I started to clean my arms and self off by the water. I then felt a presence next to me. Looking to my right I see Grace. I smiled at her as she sat down next to me with a smirk on her face. I gave her a confused look but continued to wash myself off. She nudged me.

"What?" I ask. She smirked at me. I shook my head. "What?" I ask once more. She rolled her eyes.

"Crawford, you're oblivious over everything." I sighed and said,

"Don't know what you're talking about, Gracie-Bell."

"Aw, come on. Like seriously?" I stopped what I was doing and nodded, a serious look on my face. She rolled her eyes at me once more. "Aw, come on. I've been watching you. You love Jackson." My eyes widen and my heart started to pound for no reason. Was it really that noticable? But I hid my intentions and said as plainly as I could,

"I don't know what you're talking about Grace." I felt her roll her eyes again.

"Hm. I don't know. I think I could see it now, Kimberly and Jackson Brewer. I like it... I think that 'Kick' should happen. Nah, I _know_ it will." Grace says to me looking far into the ocean. I looked at her as if she was crazy-despite the fact that she wasn't looking at me. Grace turned back to me. "What?"

"You're crazy." I answer. She shrugged uncaringly.

"You're oblivious." She paused and smirked at me. "By the way, I never thought the day you would ever fall for a karate geek though...I can't say y'all's are cute though..." I rolled my eyes but felt the heat to my cheeks thinking about him. "Whatever. I like the weather though.." With that she started off. My eyes widen. What if she was going to tell Jack? I quickly stood up and yelled to her,

"MRS. MARTINEZ!" She laughed and ylled over her shoulder,

"MRS. BREWER!"

"JERK!"

"OBBBBBLLLLIIIIVVVVVVIIIOOOOO UUUSSS!" Grace says in a high voice. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the sea.

I just wanted to go home.

But for the record I am not oblivious...

I _was_ oblivious over everything...

**(Boom. So there it is. Sorry for long update but yep. It's 2:30am and I still have to write 5 different more stories so please forgive me if I seem very bored lmfao. **

**So it is longer than usual because someone reviewed- and I don't feel like checkin right now xD- that I talked too much so BOOM. Bhaahah this one is for you! **

**I'm sorry for not updating for so long but... like...procrastination...and like school and such... **

**LMFAO!**

**RANDOM SHOUTOUT TO- Mary (my guest reivewer) because she's awesome! :)**

**105 REVIEWS!? OMMMMGGGG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! AHH! THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU! MUUAAAHHH ( that was a kiss) YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND AMAZING AND JUST SO AHHH! PLEASE CONTINUE!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**

**Wait before I go, did anyone notice after this story this is like a lot of 'stranded' fanfics? I don't know maybe it's just me. Btw anyone see the KCAs?:)) **


	10. Chapter 10

Stranded

_Chapter 10-(Kim P.O.V.) _

I let out a long sigh. After a while of just looking and staring at the ocean, I decided that it was time to get back to the group. As I walked over to the camp, I stopped midway.

When I looked up, I had thought that I had seen a face hidden in the trees.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I shook my head. 3 days on this island and I was already going crazy.

Shaking it off, my heart still pumping a little too fast, I continued my way to the group. I saw that Julie was helping Jerry with his arm, Grace sitting next to him, watching Julie like a hawk but at Jerry, worriedly. Kelsey looked like she was cooking something over the camp fire. Eddie and Milton were having a small conversation with each other and Jack was sitting, alone, studying the machete and he looked like he was thinking deeply. Slightly smiling at how cute he looked, I went over and took a seat next to him.

After I sat down, Jack looked up and me and smiled. I returned it of course.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I nudged him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess just thinking about what we should do and what might happen. And I guess I just haven't seen this kind of machete in a while." Jack tells me honestly, looking back and forth between the fire, machete, and me. I bit my lip and nodded.

Across from me, I saw Julie finish up as she did, Grace looked at Jerry worriedly. Simply, Jerry shook his head at her and hugged her with only one arm.

I smiled slightly at the two. Lately, they seemed closer than ever. But who would have thought? You know, them together? _Jerry __**and **__Grace together?_ These two are the kids that could barely stay in one room together without yelling, cussing, and fighting with each other.

Looking over to my left, I saw Kelsey sigh loudly before standing up.

"Alright y'all's, what do we do now?"She says standing up, getting all of our attention. Milton shook his head,

"Well, we obviously need to be together 24/7 now. We can't just do whatever unless you want to be killed." Eddie scrunched up his face.

"So like do we have to like take showers together now?" Milton glared at him.

"Theoretically speaking, Eddie. Which means that yes we could still take showers alone and such. But not like go off into the forest without taking anyone with." Milton explains to him. Eddie nodded his head understandingly.

"Anyway..." Jack says trying to change the awkward subject. Julie spoke up,

"Anyway... We can't leave or we'll get..." Julie trailed off looking down, obviously scared of the word. Grace shook her head,

"But if we _don't _then we'll get nowhere." I nodded.

"Then what do we do?" I ask worriedly. Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

Jack then took out the machete and swung it, again, skillfully.

"We go and start moving." Everyone looked at him unsure.

"But..." Kelsey starts. She nervously bit her lip and played with her hands.

"But nothing." Jack says with a serious look on his face. "Pack anything you need now."

"Dude." Jerry says to him. Jac shook his head.

"No. No, I cannot get everyone in danger. Okay? It's obvious that well, I'm the only one that could really protect everyone." He paused as he started to get his things in his bag. After, he stood up and looked at everyone once more. "And I'm not going to take any chances by just sitting here and doing nothing, waiting for the help that obviously isn't coming. We have to move. And we need to _keep _moving. I know we said that we have to stay out in the opening, but this time... It's different. Someone's actually trying to get us killed and if we stay out here, they could get us anytime. But if we're hidden... Well... Yeah... Anyway, also, if we search the island, we might figure out where we are." Everyone looked at him shocked. I was taken back. This is when it really hit me, we really _are _in danger. "Kim." Jack says to me, I looked up at him. "Since we are _all_ going to be walking together in a group, I figured that I take the front and you guard the back." I just nodded.

"Jack's right." Julie says. "Anyway, time's a tickin', let's get moving everyone..."

With that everyone did as told and quickly got their stuff together as told. Within sundown, everyone was ready to go. Jack nodded to everyone and started off in the forest, a lighter that he found in hand, guiding everyone.

Everyone soon followed. I looked around behind me, nervous. I have the weirdest feeling in the world. I feel like someone is following and watching us carefully. Biting my lip, I just shook it off and quickly ran behind Jerry and Grace, lagging off by accident from the group.

"You saw the face too, didn't you?" A voice says to me. I jumped back a little, startled. But when I realized that it was only Grace, I calm down a little. I looked at her weirdly.

"How-?" I got cut off,

"We saw it too. We didn't want to tell Jack because we knew that he'd freak. But we don't know. Grace and I are still a little freaked out too." Jerry says to me. I nodded.

"Wow Jerry, that was the first time I actually heard you say a full sentence without any grammer errors." I say teasing him. Jerry rolled his eyes.

"What can I say? I hang around too much with nerds." Jerry says smirking, referring to Grace and I. Grace rolled her eyes but hugged him and kissed his cheek. He blushed while I awed.

"So..." I says smirking to Grace while nudging her. She rolled her eyes again.

"Shut up, Crawford. " Grace put a hand to her mouth before saying, "Ops, my mistake. I mean Mrs. Brewer." With that she winked at me. I rolled my own eyes and punched her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Martinez." I say back. Jerry and Grace just shrugged it off.

Okay, there was _**DEFINATELY **_something going on between them. Shaking my head, I ran once more to catch up with everyone.

**(yay! I finished lol! I'm sooo sorry guys! I had writers block and I really didn't know what to write and soooo.. Yeah! So this is once more a filler chapter.. But don't worry more funny stuff and action soon ;) Lol. **

**So what up with the face that they're talking about? Are they all going to be alright? **

**RANDOM SHOUTOUT TO-xxxiloveleohowardxxx for having an awesome username;) **

**LOL**

**117 REVIEWS? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOVE Y'ALL'S! CONTINUE PLEASE!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!...**

**WAIT! Before I go, did you know that Leo Howard got a new girlfriend? A new and pretty and famous girlfriend? No, seriously, look her up, Micayla Johnson. She's actually a really good at karate. Like no duh. And she's really pretty.. BUT WHAT THE FUCK WERE THEY DOING IN BED? P.S. she's also in Leo Howard's Harlem Shake too, just look carefully. **

**P.S.S. She's 18, almost 19... **

**P.S.S.S WHO SAW SPYFALL? WASN'T IT AWESOME!? LOL MY FEELS PEOPLE, MY FEELS!...**

**yeah... Imma go now...:))**


	11. Chapter 11

Stranded

_Chapter 11-(Kim P.O.V.) Day 4_

I groaned loudly, as well as everyone else. We spent the whole night walking around in this stupid island that we were stranded in. I looked to the side and saw beyond the thick trees, plants, and such, the sun rising. I don't even think that we even got any farther. Any who, my feet, meanwhile, are KILLING me. A few moments after that, I heard growling. I groaned once more, I was hungry, tired, and just annoyed.

That was it. I needed a break.

"Jack!" I yell to him from the end of the line. Everyone immediately stopped and looked at me. I sighed as my grip on my backpacks' straps tighten. "Can we take a break?" I ask, desperately.

"Yeah, Jack! I agree with Mrs. Bre-" I elbowed Grace in the stomach, cutting her off. She groaned and glared at me before continuing on, "I agree with Kim."She says with clenched teeth. "I'm hungry!" Grace finishes before holding her stomach. I rolled my eyes,

"You're such a baby, Grace! It wasn't even that hard!" I said to her. But she simply rolled her eyes and moved to where Jerry was. I gagged at them and coughed before saying, "Love birds." And coughed once more. Jerry and Grace glared at me.

In the front, I saw Jack scratch the back of his head and look ahead. He sighed before saying,

"I guess we could take a break." Everyone gave a little cheer before throwing their bags down on the ground and laying down, tiredly.

I only rolled my eyes, and set my bag down gently, picking a banana from a tree near me. After, I rested my back on my backpack, happily eating my banana.

"Ugh, it's sooo damn hot." Eddie says rolling up his sleeves. Grace only rolled her eyes at him,

"No shit Sherlock. We're in the middle of a tropical island, what do you expect it to be? Fucking 64 degrees for your pleasure?" She says to him. Eddie only glared at her and yell back at her,

"Crazy bitch!" Grace's mouth dropped as she stood up,

"THAT'S IT YOU-" She was cut off by Jerry holding her back and hugging her as he whispered some things in her ear. She calmed down, but not before flicking Eddie off.

I rolled my eyes as Eddie flicked Grace off as well. This is when Julie sighed and stood up.

"OKAY, EVERYONE NEEDS TO CALM DOWN!" She says, raising her voice but then lowering it down, "Look, we cannot let the heat and well, the weirdness that this island has take over us. We need to stick together. We have to work together. Guys, _please_ cooperate. I know that we all want slash rather be somewhere other than here with everyone but we're here... So live with it. We're in enough danger as it is.. So..." She then paused. At first she softly said, "If you really want to get out of here, I suggest that all of you shut up and go with it." But it ended with her yelling it. Everyone flinched at the tone of her voice but looked down and nodded. Julie, then sat back down, taking her place next to Milton.

"Sorry Eddie." Grace mumbles, still looking at the ground.

"Sorry Grace." Eddie mumbles, as well, looking at the ground too.

I smiled at them. Right at that moment as well, I had finished my banana. Throwing it to the side, I grabbed my water bottle and started to drink a little of it. As I was drinking my water, I saw another face in the trees once more. My eyes widen and I quickly spit out my drink, choking on it.

"Kim!" Grace says. Everyone looked my way again. As I tried to regain my breath, I pointed to where I saw the face. Meanwhile, Grace started to help me by patting my back.

Few moments later, I saw Jack walk towards me.

"Kim, are you okay?" About 5 minutes later, I finally (Okay sort of) was able to breathe. I nodded at him. By this time, Jack was kneeling down at me, looking at me with concern in his eyes. I pointed to where I saw the face but my mouth dropped when it wasn't there anymore. "Kim, what are you pointing at?" I looked at Grace and Jerry for help, hoping they saw it as well.

Grace bit her lip and nodded at me, a scared look on her face.

Facing Jack once more, I stutter, trying to think of a good explanation to say,

"Uh... Well. Umm." Jack looked at me confused. I mouthed my mouth to continue, but no words came out. I started again, but my mouth quickly shut close and my eyes widen as I saw an arrow pointed towards Jacks' head.

Quickly taking action and thinking, I yell to him,

"JACK, WATCH OUT!" He turned around, but I knew that wasn't a good idea, so I quickly pushed him out of the way, saving him once more. I braced myself for the pain, closing my eyes and biting my lower lip. But it never came as I looked up and saw that the arrow meant for Jack, was stuck and buried into the tree behind me. I let out a long breath, putting a hand to my chest. "Holy shit.." I mutter to myself. "So fucking luck and close." Everyone got up in alert.

Jack looked at me.

"Kim! I-I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention and oh my-" I cut him off and stood up.

"Look, it's fine, we need to get out of here, though." Jack nodded in agreement. He and I quickly guided everyone towards one direction.

Just as Jack and I were about to follow them, we were suddenly surround by the same group of men that once tried to kill the rest of the group. Jack and I were back to back, the men circling us.

_Oh shit..._

**(BOOOMMM! CLIFF HANGER BABY! BAHAHAHHA! **

**TOLD YOU MORE ACTION LMFAO! **

**SO WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? WILL KIM AND JACK BE ALRIGHT? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM? WILL THEY GET HURT? WHATTT?**

**lmfao.. Sorry it's like 4 am and I'm hyper and I'm tired... Does that make any sense? Lmao IDCCCCCC lol sorry!**

**RANDOM SHOUTOUT-My guest reviewer (who btw spammed me with reviews lol) amberdr00**

**AHHHH! 144 REVIEWS? YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!:)**

**SOOO, spring breaks' over:( Yeah... I'm sad now... **

**Oh and I know that Leo Howard has a girlfriend because they always take photos of each other and post it on Instagram and them they're always skyping and commenting/having a conversations on their photos as well. And then like he was all like on one of her photos; "gorgeous babe!;)" UGHHHH:(**

**P.S. EverythingHasBeautyWithin, I know that NOW lmfao.. Lol I wrote that and posted that right before they posted it lol. BUT MY MISTAKE Y'ALL'S SHE'S 18 NOT 19 lol. **

**P.S.S LMFAOOO! I'M LAUGHING AT LIVEYOURPASSIONS REACTION BAHHAHHA MADE MY DAY!**

**k...bye... lmfao.. :)**

**OKAY WAIT QUICK QUESTION LOL! DID Y'ALL'S NOTICE OLIVIA AND LEO ARE BOTH DATING SOMEONE LIKE 2-3 YEARS OLDER THAN THEM?)**


	12. Chapter 12

Stranded

_Chapter 12; (Kim P.O.V.) _

_Previously_

_Just as Jack and I were about to follow them, we were suddenly surround by the same group of men that once tried to kill the rest of the group. Jack and I were back to back, the men circling us. _

_ Oh shit..._

"J-Jack?" I say stuttering. My breathing shallow in fear. Sweat starting to go down from my forehead, this time not from the heat. I could feel myself shaking a little. My eyes widen, staring at the men who currently, took out their dangerous weapons and such, ready to attack. This time, I think I was truly scared.

"Ye-yeah Ki-Kim?" Jack says stuttering as well. I felt him shaking as well, but I knew that he would never admit that he was scared and that he was. My eyebrows furred in confusion.

Jack wasn't supposed to be scared! Shaking away the thought, I say to him, still stuttering as well while biting my lip.

"Wha-what do we do?" I heard Jack gulp from the e back of me.

"Ki-Kim?" I nodded for him to continue. Jack took a deep breath and most of the nervous-ness in his voice faded. His voice was lowered into a whisper, so that only I could hear him. "You see those men in front of you?"

As much as I wanted to roll my eyes, make a sarcastic comment, and punch him to tell him _obviously, _ I knew that it wasn't the right time. So, simply, I nodded again.

"Okay, what I want you to do, is side kick the one on your left, flip the middle one, and then punch the one on your right. And then Kim, and listen to me, Kim. And then, I want you to run. I want you to run to the gang. I want you to run as fast as you can. I want you to get away from here as fast as you can. I want you to get the gang far away from here." Jack says seriously. My eyes widen even more as I shook my head at him.

"Ja-" I start but he cuts me off.

"LISTEN TO ME KIM! I GOT THIS!" Jack says sternly to me, raising his voice a little.

"But Jack there's like 10 men you have to take out! Not including the ones _I _have to take out!" I say worriedly.

"Kim." I bit my lip.

"I won't leave you, Jack." I say stubbornly. He sighed.

"Kim..." I shook my head and then charged at one of the men. I did a double back flip and kick the man on my left as Jack said. After I flipped the other one, who was by the way not paying attention at all. Then, I quickly took out the one on my right. On the corner of my eye, I saw Jack trying to take on another one of the men. Shaking my head, I focused on the two men that were coming towards me. My eyes widen a little in fear because of the sharp swords they were holding.

Snapping out of it, I grabbed one of the swords of one of the men I took out and -as much as I didn't want to- stabbed the huge burly man. He went down with a thump. The other I kicked with a judo kick to the temple- one of my most favorite fighting moves.

"KIM!" Jack yells to me, as I tried to run towards his direction to help him. "RUN NOW!" My mouth opened to speak but it quickly closed as I tried to run towards him.

It looked like Jack had already took out 4 men and was currently trying to fight 4 at the same time.

I shook my head. But I froze as one of the 4 men stabbed him in the stomach, my eyes widen in fear. Jack screamed and groaned out in pain, falling down to the dirt filled forest floor.

"NOOOO!" I scream loudly. But I was held back my Grace and Jerry, tightly. I squirmed and tried my best to get out of their hold but they just held my tighter. "JACK!"

But I completely lost it when I saw the same man grab his sword and held it over Jack, threatening to finish him.

I broke free of Grace and Jerry's' hold, their eyes widening in shock. When I got closer, I ran over the man over Jack, stabbing him with his own sword, killing him.

Getting off the floor, I jumped on one of the other mans back and tackled him down to the floor. He groaned, but I punched him where ever merciless. When I felt like I was finished with him, I stood up, and glared at the last 2 men, getting ready to pounce on them.

Their eyes quickly widen and the two took off running.

Letting out deep breaths, I wiped off the blood from my face as best as I could and wobbled over to Jack- my leg was cut and bleeding from the fight. He was currently resting on one elbow and was putting pressure on top of his wound- his face held a pained look. When I got to him, I flopped next to him and hugged him tightly, not caring about the shooting pain in my leg.

"Kim, I'm okay, I promise. Ah-" Jack whispers to me, putting the hand from his wound to my back, hugging me as tight.

"You scared me, Jack." I whisper to him. Tears threatening to fall. He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you." I say, still whispering, sincerely. Jack shook his head,

"Hey, hey, hey." He sat up properly, trying to hide the pain on his face. He cupped my face and said, "Kim, I'm fine, I promise. You did a good job and I'm proud -kind of- at you. Look, it just hurts a little, swear." I knew that he was lying to make me feel better. After, Jack removed both of his hands from my face, but he did tuck a stray hair behind my ear.

I suddenly felt like I was getting lost in his eyes. Leaning in, I knew what was going to happen next.. Closing my eyes, lips once more a centimeter away when-

"JACK!" A familiar voice calls. Jack and I pull away-once more not kissing. My eye twitched.

DAMN IT! I. AM. GOING. TO KILL. MILTON.!

Milton and the gang ran towards us.

But suddenly, I felt dizzy, everything became a blur. I couldn't hear anything. I remember seeing blured figures.

That was all I remember before I blacked out.  
**(HA! A tiny cliffy hanger! WHHHHAAATTTTT! LMFAO!**

**LOLOLOL Kim and Jack didn't get their kiss! HAhaHAhAHAH!**

**How was it, though? Made it extra long for y'all's :) Good or bad? What's going to happen next? Will Kim and Jack be alright? etc **

**OKAY TO PERSON WHO WAS ALL LYK BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH LEAVE LEO HOWARD ALONE AND BLAHBLAHBLAH GIRLFRIEND**

**OKAY SO LIKE I WAS RANTING. YES, I'M DEFINATELY HAPPY FOR HIM AS WELL AS OLIVIA WITH LUKE BUT LIKE I WAS JUST A LITTLE MAD BECAUSE IT'S 1. NOT OLIVIA 2. MY BABY IS GROWING UP. 3. OKAY..I WAS JEALOUS. 4. I WAS JUST ANGRY. I WAS JUST RANTING BECAUSE OTHER THAN TWITTER AND INSTAGRAM, THIS IS PRACTICALLY THE ONLY PLAC WHERE I COULD DO IT AND NOT BE LOOKED AT WEIRD. GURL I AM HAPPY FOR HIM TRUST ME. JEALOUS? YES. SAD? YES. BUT I COMPLETELY KNOW THAT HE COULD DATE WHOEVER HE WANTS AND THAT IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE OLIVIA BECAUSE THEY CAN DATE WHOEVER THEY WANT ETC. ETC. ETC IT'S JUST THAT I LOVE THEM TOGETHER SO MUCH AND JUST GAHHHH. SOOOO...YEAH... RANT #10000000 OVER:) **

**Have a nice day!:) **

**Random shoutout- Kickinitlover01:) **

**Thank you guys sooooo much for the 159 reviews! Please continue!:) **

**Review, Favorite, and Follow:)) **


	13. Chapter 13

Stranded

_Chapter 13:(Kim P.O.V.)_

I groaned as I tried to open my eyes again.

But everything was so blurry. I saw blurred figures-probably the gang circling me- and my hearing wasn't that great either.

"KIMMM!" I heard a familiar voice shout to me.

The pain in my leg was burning. I felt excruciating pain. My whole body was just hurting. Eventually- more like a few seconds later- my body became numb, for some reason.

I let out a cry in pain.

My eyes lids started to get heavy. My body was relaxed. I really wanted to just close my eyes and rest. But I knew that I _needed _ to stay awake.

But I couldn't help it, I promised myself only for a minute, but obviously it wasn't.

Next thing I knew, I blacked out again. This time, for real.

_Line Break_

Once more, I tried to open my eyes again. And when I did, I notice that I wasn't where I was before.

Point was is that I don't know how long I was out. I don't know where I am. I don't know what happened. I don't know what's going on. I just have no clue.

Still, at least my vision wasn't blurry anymore, as much anyway. But my body was still a bit numb but the pain was _almost _gone.

I groaned as the pain slightly came back in my leg. My head was throbbing. Making me want to close back my eyes and fall back asleep.

But I knew I shouldn't no, _couldn't _do that.

Looking to my left side, I saw Jack, - who now was shirtless and had cloth with blood seeping through wrapped around his waist, covering his wound- Jerry and Milton standing over by the forest area. Jack and Jerry seemed to have a worried expression as Milton shared the same look but was looking sad as he was talking to them about something.

Now, I wasn't exactly sure what they were saying but I tried to listen carefully to what they were saying.

"She's going to be fine. But we have to get her to the hospital ASAP. Because otherwise..." That was all I heard Milton say from my point.

Sighing, I gave up trying to listen to them as all I would hear were whispers and mumbles. I then laid on my back once more and looked up in the sky. A few trees were covering my view but otherwise, I could see the light blue sky and white, fluffy clouds.

Blowing a stray piece of hair out of my face, I moved to my side once more, this time on my right side.

My eyes widen as I stood up abruptly but still slowly at the same time as the pain in my leg started to arise again.

I sat up straight and took in where I was. I let out a gasp and put a hand over my mouth.

The view in front of my eyes were breath taking. Literally.

In front of me laid a magnificent water fall that had a lake connected to it. It was only small and the waterfall was about 10 to about 20 feet tall but it was beautiful. The water from it glistened, it was pure blue.

Looking around, the forest trees surrounded the place. I think it's an oasis...

Any who, flowers were growing in different spots, fishes were happily swimming in the little lake. You know, if I wasn't in pain, extremely confused, and stranded with the rest of the gang, I'd want to actually live here...

I sighed happily and just laid back on the log behind me and smiled contently... But that all faded as my eyes widen in realization..

The gang.

So obviously three eights of the gang were currently behind me... But where was the rest of the them?

Suddenly, rustling and small and quiet conversations were heard to the left side of me in the forest. My eyes widen in habit, scared.

I started to back away, sacredly as the rustlings and whispers came closer. I bit my lip and looked around for any close weapons, still backing away as slowly as I can.

A few moments later, Grace and Julie as well as the rest of the gang came out of the bushes and the forest, talking to each other while carrying various types of foods that I suspect we were suppose to eat later tonight.

I sighed in relief. I guess I kind of overreacted.

When Grace turned to me, her face turned from a sad look to a mixed expression.

"KIM!" She yelled and ran to me. Grace then sat down and hugged me tightly. When she pulled away she grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD! YOU FUCKING SCARED THE FUCK OUTTA ME, YOU BITCH!" With that she slapped my shoulder. I pouted and rubbed the spot she slapped.

"OW! GRACIEL O'DOHERTY THAT FUCKING HURT, BITCH!" I yell back at her. We both starred/glared at each other. After a while, Grace cracked a half smile and both of us started laughing uncontrollably.

You see, we have that relationship where we could say the meanest things in the world to each other and hurt each other but both of us know that the other doesn't mean anything personally and that both of us are just joking around.

When we stopped laughing, I noticed that the rest of the gang sat next to us.

Kelsey sat to the right of me, Eddie in front where my legs were, Julie to my right. Milton stood behind Eddie. Jack next to Kelsey and Jerry stood behind Julie (who was sitting on the log).

I guess all the yelling worried Jerry, Jack, and Milton and then they came over here.

But I let out a cry in pain once more and held my leg, applying pressure thinking that it will help.

"What. Happen.?" I ask in between breaths. "How long was I out and where are we?" I ask, looking at everyone. Everyone bit their lip. Jack looked at Milton. I inhaled a sharp breath as I said, "And why the fuck does my fucking leg hurts so much?"

"Wellllll..." Milton said in a high pitched voice while dragging the word out.

**(Okay so this was just a filler chapter. I just wanted you guys to know how Kim was feeling and all that crap. Just to build a bit of suspense into it (More suspense at least.) Lmfao cuz I know how much y'all's love **_**that. **_

**Any way, it took a while to write this chapter because I really wanted to build suspense in it and really just drag the story out a bit longer. **

**But fuck that and well, what do y'all's think? Is it bad? Good? What do you guys think happened? **

**Random shoutout - My guest reviewer, CHERRYLOVESFRESA but she is amazing and awesome! lol ;) :) **

**OMG THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR 186 REVIEWS LIKE WUUTTT LOL CONTINUE PLEASE!1**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow:) **

**Btw, I really think that this isn't as good though... Oh well, whatever! Promise it'll be better soon!:))**


	14. Chapter 14

Stranded

_Chapter 14:(Kim P.O.V.)_

I glared at him but still looked down and held my leg tighter, screaming at the pain.

"MILTON." I sternly say to him. I hear him sigh.

"Okay, okay. It seemed when you were on your apparent "rampage", one of the tribe men cut your leg...Badly. Not only was it deep, it started to bleed, a lot. Kim, you lost a lot of blood... We have to get you to the hospital. It's probably why you blacked out a few times. But there are plenty of reasons, although, why you blacked out. But we'll just go with cut in the leg." I screamed as the pain increased.

"What?" I say confused as I tried my best to stay calm and not let the tears fall out. One thing that you need to know is that, Kim Crawford doesn't cry. "Then how come when I woke up, I felt no pain?" Milton looked at Julie. I turned to her.

"You see, Kim, as I am a smart student and actually took classes on plants, I know a plant that could heal your leg. So I wrapped it while you were out and then removed it. We were actually out getting more. But the catch is that it only lasts a few hours.." Julie explains to me, smirking a little as she bragged about being smart. I rolled my eyes playfully at her.

"Plus we kinda cut a few of your extra clothes up to wrap it around your leg...Ya know, to stop the bleeding." Eddie says awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. I gave him a small glare because _they were my clothes! _but also looked at him kind of relieved. One reason why is because if they probably didn't do what they did, I'd probably be dead now.

So, I just nodded to them but my face held pain. A few moments later, a thought occurred to me,

"How long was I out and where are we?" I ask, looking at everyone. Everyone bit their lip. I raise my eyebrow and glared at them. "WELL?" Jerry sighed,

"Kim, you were out for 3 days." My eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" I shriek in shock. Everyone flinched but nodded slowly.

"And we are currently situated approximately maybe 3 to 5 miles from where we-" Milton was interrupted by Jack giving a loud "AHEM". Milton rolled his eye and then continued, "I mean _you and Jack, _fought those tribal men." I let out a small gasp and looked up at everyone.

"That's right! What happened to them, anyway?"

"Well, we found out that they were sent to kill us." Kelsey says in an obvious and bored tone as she looked down and picked at her nails. I glare at her and shook my head.

"Oh yeah, totally. Didn't figure that out WHEN I ALMOST DIED, YA KNOW? Pshh." I say sarcastically to her. Kelsey looked up from her hand and rolled her eyes at me in response. I smiled slightly at her

"But in serious terms, after you passed out, we ran away as far as we could..." Jack paused and eyed everyone. "Well, _they _did. _I _had to catch up to them. In fact they wanted to actually _leave _you."My mouth dropped at this as I glared at everyone. Jack smirked as everyone looked at him angrily.

"JACK!" Everyone said at the same time as they either punched, hit, slapped him. Jack chuckled, obviously not hurt by their actions.

"Anyway, I actually got a good look at them before I picked you up and ran." I looked slightly down at this as I blushed.

_He, he carried me?_

"Those men look so familiar but I just, I just can't think of how." Jack finishes. I looked up at him confused.

"Familiar?" Jack nodded, looking far in a distance, thinking.

"Yeah...I feel like I've seen them before...So familiar..." He answers. I was about to open my mouth to ask him how _he was_ but the stupid pain in my leg burned.

"Hurts?" Jerry asked. I looked up to him and nodded.

Julie then gave me a weak smile and removed my hands from my leg and laid me down. She then removed the wrap around my leg.

"Close your eyes, Kim." Julie said softly. I obeyed but then I stubbornly opened them and looked at my leg after Julie removed them. My eyes widen and my mouth dropped at the sight of it.

It looked terrible! Not to mention, it hurt like hell.

From my right middle teigh to my middle leg sat the huge gash. The cut was bleeding badly again. The cut was deep as well.

Putting my head back down, I put an arm across my eyes and closed the as well.

I cursed silently under my breath, as Julie slightly put pressure on the wound, it was already hurting as it was.

I bit my lip from yelling because I knew that if I did, I would draw more attention and right now I wasn't exactly 'in the condition' to run or fight anyone.

I felt a hand slip in mine. Opening one eye, I saw that Jack was kneeling next to me, holding my hand. He turned to me a gave a weak smile as he held his lower torso with his other arm and hand.

Julie then suddenly put a great amount of pressure, taking me by surprise. My eyes widen again in pain as I let out a sharp gasp and breath. Not knowing exactly what I was doing, I squeezed Jack's hand so _tight_, I think he was actually loosing feeling in it but decided not to say. I closed my eyes tightly as Julie continued putting pressure.

"I'm so sorry, Kim." Julie whispers. "Milton, hand me the canteen." Julie then says louder.

About ten minutes later, I felt Julie dump water down my leg and I felt slightly relieved.

"Kelsey, give me the plant." Julie then says. I opened my eyes and looked at her curiously and confused. But she simply focused on what she was doing.

_Time Skip_

When Julie finally 'fixed' my leg, everyone decided that it was time to get ready for the night.

I sighed as I sat next to Jerry. I was told that I had to rest. I rolled my eyes at that.

Jerry just looked at me with a half smile.

"It's going to be alright, Kim." He says sympathetically . I shook my head.

"Not really Jerry. I mean like it's been like a week and a two days and were STILL not off this island...Or wherever we are. And honestly we're all barely living right now. Jack's hurt, I'm hurt, you're hurt. Not to mention everyone is starving." I say looking far off in the distance thinking about everything that was going on right now. Jerry chuckled dryly.

"I guess you're right and it is true too." He says as I looked back at him. "I guess this wasn't exactly the best spring break ever. But honestly it the best for me." I looked at him confused and crazily. He laughed.

"Well, for one, I got the girl of my dreams..." I smiled at him for that. "And for two, all of us are actually having the best adventure in the world that we'll probably looked back at in the future thinking about how it was. Probably, well I hope, laughing about everything that happened and what we should have done. Talking about it, reminiscing." I cocked my head at that and thought about it. I thought about the first day we came here.

_ "AHHH!" Grace yells which make everyone stand up alert. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Everyone looked at each other while walking over to where she was. "WE ARE STUCK, IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! AND NOW WE HAVE NOWHERE TO GO? HA! YOU SEE KIM? THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO GO! I KNEW THAT THIS WAS A HORRIBLE DESICION! NOW WHERE ARE WE? DEFINATELY NOT IN HAWII! UGH, THIS. IS. ALL. YOUR. GUY-ES. FAULT!" She exclaims or rather screeches loudly as she stomped her way farther from the water/beach. _

I smiled huge and laughed at the thought of Gracie-Bell.

"And lastly, we're probably the only ones that will ever experience and know how it's like here. We have a bond that no one will understand. Because if we ever tried to tell anyone else this, they'd probably look at us crazy and say that we made it up. But we didn't. We're living in a movie I guess. We're living in hell...But I mean yeah, I guess that you guys will probably go back to your lives if we ever get outta here. But you guys can't deny that what we have here could not be easily forgotten because I'll tell you what, this, what we have is unforgettable. "

As Jerry was saying the whole thing, he starred ahead, smiling a few times. When he finished he looked at me with a closed mouth smile and nodded.

"I mean, even if we try to forget. It's obvious that this is the greatest adventure that anyone could ask for. Being with the people that you love most...Having an adventure with them...And having something I guess _memories _with only special and a few people." Jerry said once more. I was shocked because it was honestly true. But then Jerry said quickly, "I understand although that you guys don't like us though."

"You're right, Jerry!" I exclaim, giving him a huge smile. But then I remembered what he said last. I glared and him and slapped his upper arm. "Don't say that! We do like y'all's though!" He chuckled. I giggled as well but then said. "But yeah! You're right, Jerry!" I was about to continue but then I was interrupted by a voice behind us,

"Jerry? Right? Yeah right."Jerry and I quickly looked back and saw that it was Eddie and the rest of the gang coming back.

"Right about what?" Jack says confused. Jerry and I looked at each other. We turned back to them and simply shrug.

"I was right about..." Jerry trailed off and looked at me on the corner of his eye. I knew that he didn't know what to say so I quickly finished his sentence for him,

"When you guys were coming. He was right about how he could hear y'all's from erm.. far?" The gang looked at me weirdly but shrugged, not really caring. Jerry held in a laugh as he smiled hugely at me. Shaking my head, I hit him on the shoulder again.

Soon after that, our night routine fell and we fell asleep not long after.

But I, for one, didn't sleep until much later.

I sat thinking about what Jerry had said before the gang came in.

_"What we have here could not be easily forgotten because I'll tell you what, this, what we have is unforgettable."_

_ "Being with the people that you love most...Having an adventure with them...And having something I guess memories with only special and a few people."_

_ "We have a bond that no one will understand."_

I smiled to myself as I stood up from my temporary 'bed' and took a seat by the waterfall/lake. I slowly and silently dipped my foot into the water. The water ripple with the reflection of me and the moon.

I remembered the night when everyone had a nice little break.

_"HAHAHA!" Everyone laughed. I pushed Grace a little as she laughed louder. _

_ "I TOLD YOU THAT JERRY WAS GOING TO WIN!" I yelled playfully at her. Grace rolled her eyes at me. _

_ "WHATEVER, CRAWFORD!" _

I remembered the time when we were washing up and we all had a huge splash fight.

_I smiled devilishly to myself as I saw Jack bending down in the water, washing his face. _

_ I ran to him and jumped on him back pushing both of us in the water. _

_ When we came up Jack had a priceless look on his face. I laughed. _

_ "KIM!" Suddenly I was splashed with water from behind. My mouth dropped open and I quickly splashed Grace in the face. _

_ Eventually, everyone joined it and everyone was wet._

Looking up at the waterfall, I smiled at the memories and went back to my 'bed' and fell asleep soon after.

**(I'm SOOOO sorry it took SOOO long to update this. But I had writers block... literally. I didn't know what to freakin write and it annoyed me so much. **

**It's 4:46 am and I started this... two weeks ago? Lmfao but yeah. **

**One reason why I had writers block because there are too many 'leocayla' or 'lukiliva' feels and not 'leolivia' anymore and usually if I don't get any 'leolivia' or 'kick' feels, it affects my writing... Lol so that's one of the reasons why 1. It took so long and 2. there isn't really any kick here lmfao. Sorry!**

**But yeah... **

**ON THE BRIGHTER SIDE! I GOT A BOYFRIENDDD! lmfao... haha...Yeah, y'all's probably don't really care so ya know what, forget it lmfao. **

**But ALSO! to the person who didn't really like my swears, here ya goo! A chapter with no swears! lmfao kind of. There's not **_**as much **_**lol...I think...hmmm... I'm sorry though! I swear kinda a lot in real life so it comes into effect when I write too. But also it add affect, I feel, into my story too. But I'll try my best to tone it down on the swears for y'all's though. **

**Again, this is kinda a filler chapter because it's just really explaining to Kim what**** happened. But beware, something's in this chapter are important! just sayyyinnggg! lol. But yeah..:) I'll let you figure out what is the important part.**

**Any who, how was that? good? bad? awesome?**

**Random shoutout- mezalin23 because she (I hope) like spammed me with reviews AND I LOVE IT LMFAO!**

**SIADFNOAIDFNIASODF ISNGPOASNROENHIO WHAT IS THISSSSSSSS!? 230 REVIEWS! *GASP* ERMAGAWD I'M LYK DYING OVA HEREEEE! AIFANIASPFOADFA! CONTINUE MY DEARS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**

**Oh Btw, did anyone notice that it was kind of longer than usual too?;))**


	15. Chapter 15 AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys...Remember me?

Yeah. My name is Kim and I am the author of

-Stranded

-100 Kick Moments

-Secrets Come Out

-The Next Chapter

and

-Hidden Feelings.

At first I did not want to write this nor post this. I wanted to just disappear completely and stop writing stories and contining to try to update stories as well. But I felt that that would not be fair to the people who read my stories. Listen, I have really good reasons to why I am leaving fanfiction. net for good.

For one, although it's summer, there are many things that I am going to do and that I have planned-volleyball camp, camp, trip to Los Angles, etc- I won't have any time to update my stories nor make new ones. For two, I need to get my priorites straight. I have a boyfriend now and I have like many things that I have to do with my family and friends this summer. For three, I'm tired of Kickin It...I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! But like seriously... I mean there's no new episodes to give me inspiration and it's really making me mad. Not only that but the lecayla feels are just too much for me to handle and I just can't put myself into writing a kick and or leolivia one. Obviously, I still ship em and like the show, but I'm just not feeling it anymore- I don't like it as much. Number four, I need to move on from this phase of my life, I'm getting older and I'm realizing that YOLO xD just kidding that's way over used. But like I- errrr this is hard to explain. But like I realize there are so many things that I wanna do and like if I'm stuck in my room writing all day, I- Guys, I just want MY adventure. I wanna live my life. But anyway yep.

Those are my reasons. I hope y'all's won't give me hate mail or whatever but like I hope you understand me.

Okay, I'm not exactly going to leave fanfiction, just stop writing stories. I'll still be reading Kickin It stories and other stories from different like things. I'll still be following stories, uhm, I'll still be favoriting stories. Ya get it. But yeah.

Maybe in a distant future I'll write something again. Maybe sooner than that. I don't know. But all I know is that I won't be writing for a real long while and well I'm not exactly taking a break in writing but just- I just wanted to say this in case I do come back or don't. I wanted y'all's to know what happened to me... If you care that is..

My stories WILL be up for adoption though! Uhm just tell/ask me/ PM first though. I want to tell you a few things before you get it. I want to like tell you how I want them to end and what not. Like I still have my idea book- YA know what, lmfao just PM and we'll talk about it:)

Anyways...Thank you for alll the reviews. All the kind ones, all the hateful ones, every one of them. I want to thank you guys for giving me experince in case I would want to be a writer one day or some sort like that. I want to thank some of you guys for making me per say stronger. I want to thank the people who stayed with me till the end:)

-mezsalin23

-bellafan22

-LiveYourPassions

-jackandkimforever

-LoveShipper

and so on. There are so many people I want to thank but I just can't remember all y'all's cuz all y'all's are so many! And I am thankful for that. Uhm...Thanks for the amazing ideas that y'all's gave me and thanks for writing amazing stories that I just like fell in love with.

So anyway, I love you guys and I hope y'all's won't hate me. But this isn't exactly goodbye...But this isn't exactly a hello.

Byee *kisses and hugs!*

-Kimberly Anne :)/rockyb12110.

MWAH LOVE YALLS


End file.
